The Meeting
by MKBianca
Summary: Sherlock Holmes isn't a fictional detective anymore and travels in Japan with Dr. Watson. He and Edogawa Conan meet each other for the first time. Now they work together into solving a case, how would their bitter bond turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**THE MEETING**

_Sherlock Holmes and Conan Edogawa Fic_

_by: MKBianca_

_

* * *

_

_**SUMMARY**_

Ever since then, 17-year-old Kudo Shinichi was considered as the 'Greatest Detective of the East' and the 'Sherlock Holmes of the 21st Century'... Until he turned into a kid by an unknown organization. But although now a first grader, that won't stop him into solving cases using his childhood friend's father. Despite this, no one knows that his true identity is Kudo Shinichi, now he was addressed as 7-year-old Edogawa Conan. But what if the 'Greatest Detective of the Western Continent' appeared and discovered his identity in no time?

* * *

_**NOTE**_

We all know Shinichi idolized the greatest detective in all times, Sherlock Holmes, who himself is a fictional detective and lived in the earlier century of London. But in this story, I consider it this way: Sherlock Holmes isn't a fictional detective, and lives in the current century with Dr. Watson, and travels in Japan. Shrunken Kudo Shinichi and Sherlock Holmes meet for the first time...

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Beika Street, Tokyo, Japan - Detective Mouri Agency.

Edogawa Conan was silently watching the finale of the popular cartoon series Yaiba, on Detective Mouri's chair. The Detective Boys forced him to watch it, saying he will be left out if he hadn't. The series was popular even in their school, so it'll be a pity if no one watches the finale. So even Conan doesn't want to, he can't do anything then.

He opened a bag of chips bought on the way home, and silently munched on it. Even though he really is watching the series, his mind was off somewhere else. He's thinking that he should be spending his freetime solving cases, not by lying helplessly on the chair watching a nonsense flick. He recalled that Mouri Kogoro was out in a case, helping out the police investigate. It wasn't a murder, but it was noted a woman was missing. Even though Conan desperately wanted to go, he can't and he won't, since he need to watch the TV and Kogoro won't bring him. That's how it goes.

Mouri Ran, however, was on her karate class, and she won't be back home until after dinner time. So after Kogoro finished his case, both of them will eat on a restaurant instead. But knowing Kogoro... Will he really finish the case? Conan was in his desperate situation right now.

Realizing he wasn't paying attention to the series anymore, he shook his head to wake himself from daydreaming. He turned to the TV and to his surprise, the series has ended. His face turned blank, thinking he _did_ watched, but he didn't understand a thing. He slapped his forehead, realizing the stupidity he committed. Now what? His efforts were turned to nothing. Now he was mad he didn't choose to sneak up with Kogoro instead.

To calm his mind, he tried to look for a channel with an interesting show. After a moment of looking, he found a news - the news of Kogoro's current case. He studied the news carefully, and he discovered that the woman missing was already found. She was been kidnapped by two bank robbers, insisting that they must have two billion yen to release the woman. But to his surprise, the woman was saved and the robbers were arrested, without having the ransom occur. How is this possible? How did the robbers accepted their defeat? The police must've done something, but what? They couldn't have threaten the robbers since they held a hostage... And the robbers doesn't seem to be injured at all. Conan kept of thinking different reasons how the case was done, without involving Kogoro. But now that he's out of options, it can't be... Kogoro really had done it?

He picked up the phone to try to contact Inspector Megure Juuzou, but before he was just to dial the number, the news caster on the TV has brought a man beside her... A very unusual man. Conan gets interested with the man, which was said to be the one to solve the case. Conan analyzed him, and concludes he was a foreign man with the attire that was popular in none other than London. The man's attire was like from 1900's - he has an old fashion sense. Instead of a cigarette, he has a pipe in his mouth, and that makes him more interesting. Conan was curious with the man who was able to solve the case wearing a rare attire like that.

The man's face was barely shown - his cap was covering the most of his face. But Conan can tell he was 30-50 years old, has a hooked nose and has a slim figure. He noticed that the man doesn't like to show himself very much, since he was covering much of his face from the camera. He won't also talk. He was a secretive man, to be exact. Then Conan heard the news caster ask him his name, and the man hesitates to answer. He was thought of as a silent-type of person. Who could this mysterious man be?

* * *

**Chapter 2 will be up soon if you read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The mysterious man hasn't told his name, and seems he has no intention to do so. He quickly flee away in a blink of an eye. He was indeed very secretive, but yet he has intelligence to be able to solve the case. But the question is: how did he convinced the robbers to let go of the woman and let themselves be arrested? Did that man threaten them with something for unintentional purpose?

Conan decided to call Inspector Megure to confirm; after all, he was with the police during the case. Conan brought out his voice-changer bowtie, knowing he should use Kudo Shinichi's voice for less-suspicion. Once he dialled the number, seconds later, Megure's voice was on the phone.

"Good day, Inspector, this is Kudo."

"Ah, Kudo-kun! What makes you call this time of day?"

"I happen to witness a case Detective Mouri's handling on to now, and I discovered that another man has solved it."

"Oh, yes. In fact, I'm heading to the police station right now with the two suspects for questioning. He was a brilliant man, indeed, he has solved the case in just a few minutes."

Conan's eyes widened. In just a few minutes? That's a different story now, who would be able to do that? Even he himself solve a case for about thirty minutes. Unless he's...

"I heard his companion say that he's a detective," Megure continued. "He was from London, and he had travelled here in Japan for some reason. The police would like him to be brought for questioning too, since he might be involved in the case - but they quickly left, and we haven't had the time to talk much..."

"The man has a companion?" Conan lowered his mouth to his bowtie.

"Yes, and if I'm not mistaken, the companion's name is John Watson - oh wait - " Conan heard a police talk to Megure, and listening to their conversation, it should be regarding to the two suspects. " - S-sorry, I should be going now, Kudo-kun. I'll explain the details when I have the time." And shortly after, the line was cut.

Conan slowly lowered the phone back into its place, and arranged his bowtie again. He wasn't able to gain more information about the detective, but he has the name of his companion. It's a good start for his own investigation. He picked up the phone again, and dialled a number. This time, the ringing of the phone took longer, which made him tired of waiting. Is the other line busy, or the person in that line was away? But if he was, a message should be left with the ringing tone, right?

After a few minutes, a response finally made its way. A munching sound was heard on the other line, and that made Conan wonder.

"Professor! Why did it take you long to answer?"

"Ah, Shinichi?" It was Conan's long-time friend and 'assistant', Dr. Agasa Hiroshi. "Sorry, I was at the restroom at that time, and I haven't heard the call... I was eating doughnuts, you know, when I suddenly felt my stomache ache and then..."

"Okay, I got the point," Conan sighed. "Anyways, I want you to search for someone, professor. I want to find information in this person. His name is John Watson, from London."

Dr. Agasa agreed, and hanged the phone for a while. Conan waited patiently in Mouri's desk, hoping for a positive result of information. After about fifteen minutes, the agency's phone rang once more.

"Shinichi, I've found it," Dr. Agasa held the mouse of his computer firmly while browsing, "Dr. John H. Watson, M.D. A resident in London, England, residing in 221B Baker Street. He was known as a professional doctor there, and he has received his medical degree in University of London, 1878. He also has subsequently gone for training as an army surgeon before he became doctor. He then joined British forces in India, saw service in Afghanistan, was wounded at the Battle of Maiwand in July 27, 1880, and after months of recovery, was sent back to England..."

Conan seemes to be bored of listening and interrupted the professor. "Doesn't it say anything about a detective?"

"A detective?" Dr. Agasa browsed the information and analyzed more closely, and was suddenly heard with a gasp. "It says here that Dr. Watson was currently residing in 221B Baker Street - "

"You said that already."

" - and serving as the assistant of detective Sherlock Holmes!"

"S-Sherlock Holmes?" Conan was intrigued, even with only the name. He realized that the man in the TV earlier who solved the case was named Sherlock Holmes. "Now I want you to find more information about that detective, professor."

They decided to let the call ongoing while Dr. Agasa researches on his computer, and moments later, Dr. Agasa was again heard with a gasp. "Shinichi, there isn't much information about 'Sherlock Holmes', but here's some: He was known as the greatest detective ever existed in the century, but he prefers not to be _very _popular. He doesn't own a detective agency, just a small flat in the streets of 221B Baker, along with his companion Dr. Watson. That's all."

"What? That's all?" Conan didn't realize that he was already shouting on the phone. He tried to calm himself for a while, but he cannot accept the fact that the interesting man is incredibly trying to hide his identity.

"You seemed to be very interested in this Sherlock Holmes, Shinichi. What brought you to him?"

"He solved the current case on the news, the case of a missing woman. It was Uncle Kogoro who's handling it, but I discovered that a different man did so. Inspector Megure said that that Holmes solved the case in not more than ten minutes."

"Oh, really? That man was Sherlock Holmes? I'm watching the news too, and it did say a mysterious man solved the case. It really is pretty interesting, he can be equal your intelligence, don't you think? What do you say if you pair up with him in solving cases?"

"That's not what I'm saying." Conan picked up the remote and tried to look for more channels regarding the case, and to his surprise, he can see the news of the case in each channels, all referring to the detective. He was pretty popular - not just in London but internationally. "I wonder why he came to Japan. Inspector Megure also told me he came here for some sort of reason... And I wonder what that is. Just thinking about him bothers me."

"You should be very interested with him that you want to meet him, isn't that it, Shinichi? That would be good, wouldn't it? Oh, I can imagine two detectives with high average intelligence pair up!"

Conan just smiled, and tried to imagine it himself too. But thinking about Sherlock Holmes was difficult, since Conan doesn't have any idea what he looks like or who he is really - he may be an assassin or a criminal working with an organization in London, and he may have business in Japan that's why he came here. Conan has no idea, so meeting him is the only way. When doing so, he should be careful that his identity might get discovered. Then again, he has no idea where this man lives.

"Well then Shinichi, I'll try to find his current address for you." Conan was indeed surprised with Dr. Agasa's sudden statement. "It'll be really cool if you guys meet, don't you think?"

"How are you going to find his address, professor?"

"I have my references. I will try to convince them to tell me where this detective lives. I will call you as soon as I have information."

"Woah, thanks professor." Conan couldn't think of what to pay Dr. Agasa for his kindness. He has done so much for him, but right now Conan can only give his gratitude.

Just after Conan hangs up the phone, a knock on the door was heard. It should be Kogoro, since the case was solved and he has nothing to do with it anymore...

"I'm home, Conan-kun!" To Conan's surprise, it was Ran! But why? Ran should be coming home late at night. He looked at his watch, and he noticed it was only quarter to six. Conan asked why, and Ran replied with a grin. "Our teacher has some meeting to attend to, probably business meeting. We were to go home early then. And I could make you dinner!"

"Uh, y-yeah..." Conan just sweat-dropped. Ran was still as cheerful as ever. She was to stay late at night in her karate class because soon, there will be a karate torunament of different schools competing. Ran was Teitan High School's representative, so she's probably doing her best to try to win.

"Hmm? Dad still hasn't returned?" Ran asked while she prepare to cook.

"Yeah, he's probably still with his case..." Conan glanced at the window, and noticed the sky was getting dark. He turned a little bit downward, and noticed two men walking across the street. They were completely in black, but they were a little farther that Conan won't be able to tell the clothing. But he can still tell that one of the men is tall, and one is short... Could it be - ?

"Gin and Vodka?" Conan muttered to himself as he pressed himself to the window to take a closer look. He can see the taller man is smoking, so that probably should be it. This is rare for Conan to see them pass by. But why would they do so? What could their business in this town be?

"Ah, it's those men," Conan heard Ran say, and noticed that she was also looking outside the window. What does she mean by 'those men'? "I accidentally bumped to them on my way home, I'm clumsy, aren't I? They're gentlemen and they helped me get up when I stumbled." Ran blushed and laughed.

Now Conan was confused. If they were Gin and Vodka, they should have done something to her then. But they were 'gentlemen'? "Do you know who they are?"

"No, I haven't asked their names," Ran replied. "But one of them seemed to be old-fashioned. His attire is completely different, his also smoking a pipe. I think they're foreigners."

"What?" Conan looked at the window again, but the sight of the two men was gone. Conan stomped his foot, furious that he was stupid enough not to notice earlier. Those two men must be the rumored great detective and assistant, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3  
**

"Why do you seem so quiet, Holmes? Is anything bothering you? Perhaps the case a while ago?"

Dr. John Watson can't help but stare at his friend, who was lately unusually very quiet and whose mind's always wandering around. When they arrived in their apartment, Watson prepared a tea for the both of them and started their fireplace. They were definitely old-fashioned, seeing the way they dress and even their current residence.

"Say, Watson, does that girl remind you of anything?" Holmes suddenly spoken out of the silence, which made Watson admittingly shocked. Who could he be referring to?

"The girl we bumped in the street a few hours ago." Holmes smoked his pipe, "I noticed something rare for me to see, have you, too?"

"I'm afraid I don't get what you're talking about."

"That girl, she was a daughter of a famous detective here in Japan. She was with brute strength, she's not just some ordinary girl. I can say she was in love but it seems to be unrequited."

Watson can't help but widen his mouth in surprise. "My dear Holmes, how did you know all that?"

"By the look of her uniform, I can say she was studying in Teitan High School, the school we just passed a while ago. She was running when we saw her, right? She was alert in her surroundings, eager like a detective... But she can't be one. In the case I just solved earlier the detective there, Mr. Mouri, was calling by his phone, saying 'I thought you're coming home late at night? Well then, after I finished this case you better hurry and make dinner! The four-eyed kid was left alone and he probably must be hungry!'. The girl we encountered was probably the one he was talking to. She was after all, carrying a plastic with the smell of vegetables and fresh meat inside. She must be hurrying home.

"She was also carrying a bag of another uniform... A uniform of a certain sport, Karate. We can say it's not from her, too, but when I bumped at her I can tell the huge force she bestowed upon me, she was a Karate expert. Did you see afterwards when she collapsed, she suddenly showed a stance of the said sport, ready to attack me. She must've thought I'm a bad stranger, but when I offered my hand to help her get up, her face was sweetly innocent and embarrassed. She was a good person, using her talent to help people."

"But how did you know she was in love but unrequited?"

"A person expert in a dangerous sport won't be _that _clumsy to just suddenly bump someone. Even if it was a little dark, if she has the power of the Karate sport, she will still be able to sense and recognize that there are people in front of her. Karate is all about mind and spiritual force. Clumsiness was gained when a person has no self-confidence or is in love. She doesn't seem to have no self-confidence, she has actually enough pride with herself... Have you heard the news that there'll be a Karate competition between schools? I bet she was a representative. So that clumsiness was a result of being in love. But actually, I'm not sure myself if it was unrequited, maybe they both weren't able to tell their feelings with each other. The girl was acting so recklessly, running in the streets this dark with no companion with her. If she was in a relationship, the boy won't let her do such reckless things and accompany her, but instead, she was doing it rather by herself."

"The boy must've known the girl can be able to protect herself. You did say she was a Karate expert."

"A loving boy will never allow it. Even though he knows she can take care of herself, he will still do his best to protect her. Accidents always happen after all... Counting the one she might've hurt herself when she bumped me."

"Excellent, Holmes, it was certainly you!" Watson clapped his hands in amazement. He can't help himself but idolize his friend. "Just bumping with that girl and a slight analysis allowed you to know such things!"

"My dear Watson, anyone could be able to tell those things at once." Holmes sipped a portion of his tea. "But why haven't they? They can see what I see, but it's just they do not observe. That's why."

"You won't be referring to me, are you?"

Holmes laughed. "Unless you think the same thing yourself."

"It's all right, never mind." Watson laughed back, happy he could see Holmes finally be able to smile after all those commotions. He considered himself a complete stranger the very moment they arrived to Japan, and refused to talk to anyone. He refused to interact with people. He just loved walking around the streets, sightseeing. But strangely though, he can attract many attention because of his attitude and attire.

"Back to what I'm saying, that girl reminds me of something, I'm just not aware what it could be." Holmes's statement suddenly intrigued Watson.

"What could you be referring to?" Watson thought of something. "Could it be the detective you worked with?"

Holmes's eyes widened, and turned to Watson. "The detective?"

"Yes, Mr. Mouri Kogoro. He was the girl's father and the famous detective you were referring to earlier, right? Could it be the girl reminded you of him?" This is the first time Holmes was thinking something so deeply about a woman he just met, his interest with her arouses him.

"Speaking of that detective, he was nothing but a lame and irresponsible drunken old man. It was _obvious_ he won't be able to solve that case. I always wondered why he became famous, he doesn't even seem to be a detective in the first place. I bet his daughter was better than him."

"Wow, Holmes, that was too direct." Watson grinned, intimidated by Holmes childlike personality... Getting irritated by one old man."I noticed that too, he seems to be always relying with the police... Suddenly coming up with ideas that doesn't even concern the case."

Holmes suddenly placed his fingers on his chin, and thought for a while. "Something came to mind, Watson... Where do you think that girl has gotten her detective-like abilities?"

"Couldn't it be an innate talent? Even if her dad's a lame detective, her mom should be completely the opposite."

"She shouldn't have a mom since birth, or maybe her parents were divorced since childhood."

Watson's eyes widened once more. "How could you say that?"

"I told you about what the detective said on the phone, 'You better hurry and make dinner! The four-eyed kid was left alone and he probably must be hungry!'; the girl was probably the one doing chores, which means she has no mom. And the four-eyed kid the detective was referring to, he seemed to be just a relative's son or a freeloader, since he won't be calling the kid 'four-eyed' if he was his son."

"But the mother could have been a great detective once, too."

"Probably, or maybe some reason else. Inherited ability don't satisfy me." Holmes's eyes widened. "Maybe she was inspired: by the one she loves. Maybe the man she loves must be a great detective, and she was inspired to be one herself, or something like that."

"Why does this kind of thing interests you so much, Holmes?"

"I wonder that myself," Holmes smoked another of his pipe, and released a huge amount of smoke. "It was long since I've felt this kind of feeling since Moriarty and Jack the Ripper, and I admit I'm desperate to find more about this girl."

By saying this, he was never aware that Conan was thinking the same of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The next day, Ran woke up very early... As usual. She was the one always preparing the breakfast for both Conan and Kogoro, knowing that the two won't be able to eat without her cooking. She just sighed thinking about this, as she prepared her apron and went directly towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ran-neechan," Ran suddenly stopped in surprise, and saw Conan just got out of the room rubbing his eyes. That was a little too early, wasn't it? Conan always wakes up when breakfast's ready. Conan might've been able to read Ran's surprised expression, and he followed up his explanation: "Uncle Kogoro was snoring LOUDLY... I barely slept the rest of the night." Conan even demonstrated Kogoro's sleeping position, which amused Ran.

"Dad probably came home late at night. He must've stuck with the police in the rest of the case, then went with friends and drank the whole time." Ran sighed. Suddenly a thought came to her mind. "Wait a minute, have you watched the news yesterday? I heard that dad didn't solve the case himself..."

"Yeah, it was a certain man named Sherlock Holmes," Conan answered. "You know, the man you bumped onto last night."

"Oh! No kidding? He was the one?" Ran suddenly blushed and covered her mouth with the tray, imagining that the man she thought suspicious was a detective. "I just heard from Sonoko the news when I was about to sleep... Oh, how embarrassing!"

"No need to get embarrassed, it happens quite a lot." Conan smiled. This smile suddenly faded, now he remembered that a mysterious man interfered with Kogoro's case who solved it for only a few minutes. Now it's getting _very_ intriguing - Conan desperately wanted to meet this Sherlock Holmes. To start with, he needs to ask Kogoro everything about the case yesterday - perhaps he might've seen the man's face. He thought of rushing back to Kogoro's room when Ran's hand stopped him from doing so.

"Where are you going?"

Conan thinks of another excuse... Half of it was the truth, though. "I'm going to wake Uncle Kogoro up, since you'll be preparing breakfast now..."

"Is that it? I prefer I would be the one to wake dad myself, _after _I prepared breakfast. Dad must've come home late at night, you should let him sleep more."

"B-But..." Conan just sighed, since Ran was older than him. Wait - since when is Ran older than him? He was probably older than her, as Shinichi, but now he was shrunken, perhaps it _is _the opposite... Argh! Conan just scratched his head in confusion. Still, he did nothing but obey Ran and wait for his drunken old man to wake up.

Suddenly, a ring on the phone was heard. Ran was busy cooking in the kitchen, so Conan allowed himself to be the one to answer it. He picked up the phone after three rings, and greeted nicely.

"This is Mouri Detective Agency, how may we help you?"

Panting sounds was heard from the other line. Then a rough voice came after. "I-Isn't this _his _residence?"

"Huh?" Conan asked, confused of what the person on the other line must meant. It was a rough voice of a man, a man who's probably in his middle age. He was panting so hard, like he ran in a 50-kilometer marathon.

The man continued. "I... I'm asking if this isn't _his _residence, damn it!"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, mister! Would you calm down and explain it to me briefly?"

"A-A child?" The man must've realized he was talking to a child. Silence occured for a minute, then Conan suddenly heard the man on the other line yelling... He must have someone with him. It wasn't clear, but Conan can hear words "I'm talking to a child!" and "Does he have a child with him?". Who on earth is the man referring to?

"Hey you, do you know Holmes?" The man asked after a few commotions ongoing on the other line. This question strikes Conan - is this man referring to Sherlock Holmes after all? Is this a comrade... Or an enemy? Conan wasn't able to answer for a while, which irritates the man on the phone. "I'm asking you if you know Holmes, damn it!"

"Conan-kun, who's on the phone?"

Ran was suddenly heard from the kitchen, whoe voice was so loud that it even reached the other line. The man on the other line was surprised that there was even a teenage girl with the child, which lead him to hang up. Conan realized that the man was no longer there.

"It's Professor Agasa, he's asking if I could go there to him today." Conan lied, but this doesn't even concern Ran. Conan's innocent lies just lead them to believe that Conan was merely a kid.

"I see, you can go there after breakfast."

Conan nodded and suddenly sat down in the sofa. He was in deep thought once more. The man he just talked with... He was panting so hard and his voice was rough and tired. He doesn't seem to be using a voice-changer, since Conan can tell if he is. The man seemed afraid. He seemed not to be an ordinary person, and not too friendly either. But it looks like he knows Sherlock Holmes. Could this man be another way for him to meet the detective? But what's intriguing is: why would the man be calling Mouri's Detective Agency rather than Holmes's residence itself? It could be that he might've mistaken the number... But it doesn't seem so either. The man asked the person with him if "_He_ has a child with _him_". That means Holmes doesn't live in a place with children around. Conan also heard the man's gasp when Ran called out... This must've mean Holmes also live in a place where there's no women around! Holmes is only living with his companion, Dr. Watson... So if Conan's deductions are right, Holmes was never a socialite refused to interact with many people: especially women and children.

A huge yawn was suddenly heard from one of the rooms, breaking the complete silence. Kogoro stepped outside, scratching his head. He can barely open his eyes in much sleepiness.

"Dad, you woke up a little early," Ran popped out her head out of the kitchen and saw Kogoro heading for the bathroom. "You should sleep more."

"Of course I would want to, but can't." Kogoro answered harshly. "I still have to meet with the police regarding the case yesterday, and _especially_ I want to meet that old geezer who interfered with it."

By 'old geezer', could Kogoro be referring to Holmes?

"Have you met this old geezer, uncle?" Conan suddenly asked.

"Of course not! He just appeared in the middle of the occuring ransom and never hesitates to show off!" Kogoro stopped heading for the bathroom and instead tells his story eagerly to Conan. "Somebody just patted my shoulder and when I looked, I thought a creepy goner came to me! He was smoking some old-fashioned pipe, and whispered, 'Let me do this.' Hmph, what does he intend to do? He's trying to take my position as a famous detective? That will never happen! I even heard him say to his friend that 'That man doesn't even know how to analyze, yet he calls himself a famous detective.' Aaargh, he's getting on my nerves!"

Conan suddenly smiled. Finally someone notices. Now he was more interested with this Holmes, that he was able to see through Kogoro's 'fake skills'.

"Do you know how this Holmes solved the case?"

"Kinda, but he kept talking and babbling much, and I couldn't understand some of it. It seems he was only talking to himself, not trying to let anyone hear it... It's like only someone interested with the case will be able to hear and understand what he's saying."

Woah, really? This Holmes uses some sort of strategy in explaining his deductions? There were probably many people gathered in the scene, and most of them may be bystanders and medias who were just trying to look for 'real action'. Holmes explains his deductions, but he uses words which only the interested will be able to hear and understand. Gawd, now he _really _wants to meet him.

Suddenly, the phone rang again. Hoping it was the man from earlier again, Conan hurriedly picked up the phone and answered. But instead of the man, it was Professor Agasa, who himself brings a lot greater anticipation from Conan.

"Shinichi! I finally found Sherlock Holmes's address!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I AM SO SORRY about not updating for like... A YEAR AGO? Sorry, sorry! I've been coped up with different interests and this story already slipped out my mind. I appreciate to those who reviewed, and SORRY for letting you wait so long! I'll try to update soon then!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

After so much excuses to Ran and be able to leave, Conan was finally able to go and meet Dr. Agasa in search for the address. He uses his mechanic-powered skateboard and zoomed his way towards his old friend's house. He's just ten feet away when he saw Dr. Agasa already waving at him from the front gate.

"Why're you here, professor?" Conan stated the moment he arrives, getting off his skateboard. "Can't you wait while I go inside?"

Dr. Agasa laughs as he welcomed Conan inside his home. "Sorry about that... Maybe I just got too excited to show you what I found."

As they stepped inside the house, Dr. Agasa hurriedly approached his computer and proceeds to click randomly with the computer mouse. Finally, after a few moments, a familiar address appeared at the screen.

"He lives in 221... Beika Street?" Conan reads, eyes completely wide in shock. "Somewhat... Just around the corner?"

Dr. Agasa sighed deeply. "I know right, I also felt the same way when I saw this. You think it's really _fate_?"

"Fate?" Conan repeated, still staring at the computer screen. "You can't call this kind of thing as fate. Not coincidence, either. I recall you mention that he lives in London in 221B Baker Street... And now that I think of it, Beika is just the Japanese pronounciation of that place. And now he lives with the same address number... Just near my house."

A faint gasp was heard from Dr. Agasa as he cupped his mouth in surprise. "Does that mean he really did that intentionally? Maybe he really wants something from you? What if he knows you're actually a victim of the organization and he's some kind of assassin and..."

"Don't jump into conclusions, professor!" Conan scoffed, picking up his skateboard and proceeded outside. "I have to go now. I'm going to find out what he really intends to do myself. I promised Ran I'll go back before the sun sets."

"But Shinichi," Dr. Agasa tries to stop him, but he's unable to since Conan has decided. And once he did, he was unstoppable. "What if something dangerous happen to you?"

"Nothing will happen to me." Conan stated, powering on his skateboard and again zooming off. "Not now."

* * *

As Conan rode in moderate speed, he suddenly passed by a dark tall man, who unbeknownst to him, was actually the detective he was seeking for.

Conan sensed a very intense aura between them when he passed him by, but decides to ignore it for the meantime and hoped it _isn't _him. He proceeds to zoom towards the address he learnt from the professor.

216, 217, 218... Conan kept his eyes focused with the address numbers posted in every houses he passed, and alas, he finally saw 221, the number he was searching for. Conan stepped over the brake button on his skateboard the moment he arrived at the place. He then stared at it deeply, rolling his eyes from one side to another... The place really does seem shabby and it looks like an old apartment. Yes, he has seen this place before, but he just can't get the fact why a _intelligent _detective like Holmes will be staying at a shabby apartment like this.

As Conan was about to knock at the apartment door, he heard the doorknob utter clicking sounds - someone seems like clutching it. Conan prepares himself, grabbing the stun-gun watch if someone _familiar _would be going out, but stopped himself when he realized that it was just some old man.

"Oh, good day, little boy..." The old man greeted, saluting him with his full-rimmed hat, and slowly steps down the stairs with his cane. "Do you live here?"

"A-Ah, no, sir..." Conan replied sheepishly, hiding the watch and desperately trying to act as an innocent kid. However, his eyes can't help but stare at this old, chubby man who seem really strange. "I was actually looking for someone..."

"Oh, I don't think I can help you, my boy." The old man uttered as he smiled. "You see, I just moved here."

_Moved here? _Conan raised his eyebrow. Old fashion sense, just moved here... He can't be mistaken. He should be _him._

"Could you happen to be..." Conan didn't hesitate to say, "Mister Sherlock Holmes?"

The old man suddenly dropped his cane in surprise, and Conan quickly picks it up. The old man, which is _obviously _Dr. Watson, rubbed his head in strange bewilderment. As heard clearly before, _they _just MOVED here... But someone knows them - Sherlock Holmes - already?

"N-No, my child," Dr. Watson coughed, "Mister Sherlock Holmes is... Well, my friend." He stated, himself surprised when he said that, remembering Holmes's warnings never to talk with strangers. But this is just an innocent kid... He won't do any harm for sure. "Anyway, how did you know about... My friend?"

Conan, on the other hand, is already staring blankly in bewilderment at him, a bit hesitant and curious since he has _finally _met the Dr. Watson he saw in the news and the man Professor Agasa kept saying of; the FRIEND of the detective he's seeking for. He can't believe it... Conan's already a step closer to meeting him! He has gathered mixed emotions the very moment.

"I-I..." Conan realized he was being asked a question, and shook his head to get back to reality. "I saw you in the television, sir! I found you guys cool so, um, I decided to ask about you to the townspeople, and they said you live here. Wow, I can't believe you're cooler in person!"

Conan sweat-dropped the very moment he said that - what the heck? Did he _really _have to say that? Is this acting of him a _little _bit too far already?

This answer left Dr. Watson in daze. Holmes hardly showed his face at the camera; so is it _his _fault to be found by a stranger? Dr. Watson just removed the thought out of his mind - remember, this is just a kid. Nothing wrong will happen.

"T-Thank you, little boy!" Dr. Watson just smiled, appreciating Conan's innocent words. "Just don't tell your friends about us, okay?"

Conan's eyes widened, but continued to act. "Aww, why?"

"Well, my friend is really very secretive. The thing he hates the most is being in the center of attention in front of a huge crowd, so he somehow decides to stay alone as he could. Besides, he travelled here in Japan for some business, not for crowd-gathering."

Conan eyed the old man suspiciously, still thinking if Holmes is inside the apartment or not. "But sir, don't you find it ironic that he wears old-fashioned clothing if he doesn't want to be the center of attention?"

Dr. Watson suddenly laughs, clutching his belly. "You noticed it as well? You're one brilliant child! I told him about that as well, but he doesn't seem to be listening. He says that modern clothing doesn't suit him for some reason. I, too, find it odd for him to be wearing t-shirts and jeans."

Conan just laughed along with him, but in a petty laugh. His mind is still full of solving the mystery of this incredibly strange detective. He then proceeds to ask him the _direct _question he's _dying _to ask.

"Where is Mr. Holmes?"

Dr. Watson suddenly stopped laughing and stared at the kid. Now, why would he be curious with knowing where Holmes is? But still with the thought of Conan being a mere kid with no intentional thoughts and probably only asking for an autograph or something, Dr. Watson tells him where Holmes is.

* * *

Conan gave a silent grunt as he's on his way to the town park with his skateboard, where Holmes is said to be. _This Holmes is EXTREMELY hard to find... If he's not in the park, I swear I'll..._

As Conan finally arrived at the most peaceful and quiet place in Tokyo: the _park_, he picks up his skateboard and walked through it, eyes alert of anyone dressed strangely.

He searched at every corner of the park for almost an hour, hopeless in finding anyone old-fashioned. That's it. His nerves are almost popping out in extreme tension, seeing that he seems _very _eager in meeting that person of some sort. Why does that man always hard to find? He's just like the damn Black Organization!

Suddenly, he unknowingly approached a small, wooden bridge in the very edge of the park. It's awfully quiet; there's no people or anyone around. Somehow Conan feels he should rest for a minute, hoping to calm his mind and stop thinking about that Holmes for a while. As he slowly walks near the bridge, he then found a strange figure sitting on it. Conan focused more and saw that the figure's actually a _man_, and that man's holding a fishing rod. Who knows there's a river in this park? The man's obviously fishing, but something occurs to him... There doesn't seem to be any fishes around this town. Conan slowly walks towards that bridge, and suddenly trembles when that man turned his head unto him. The man's hat is covering half of his face, so it's hard to recognize him.

Conan unknowingly took several steps closer to that place, severely dazed at the sight of the man. Could it be...? No, it _couldn't _be... But there's still this 80% chance that he could be...

"Sherlock... Holmes...?"

The man then gave a sheepish grin.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Sorry about the short chapter as well... And that darn cliffhanger. Finally, THE MEETING will occur the next chapter! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: _**I'm so glad everyone reviewed so nicely! I really mustered my remaining time to complete this chapter, and mostly of them were made at midnight... But please enjoy!

* * *

Conan has his eyes even wider as he approaches the dark figure. _It _was smiling at him... A smile that you can't even figure out if a smirk or what. Furthermore, he saw the man raise his right hand and started waving at him. Does he know of some sort that Conan's coming for him? Conan started having second thoughts - this man's utterly suspicious. A member of the Black Organization? No, they're not capable of dressing and acting so suspiciously; they'll _never _do that. Since Conan can't think of anyone who would do something like this, only one person enacts his mind: Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock... Holmes..."

Conan muttered out, and became shocked when the man actually heard it. They were like just three meters away! The man signaled him to sit beside him, and he returned to fishing.

Conan raised his eyebrow. Whetever his decision may be a matter of life and death, since the man inexplicably might have a gun or knife in his hand, or anything pessimism that could happen. However, remembering he has his own gadgets with him, he decided that nothing will happen if he just stand there. _He's just an innocent kid, after all_.

Conan slowly sat down beside the man, completely staring at his unseen face. The man's face is very hidden with the darn hat, and he's wearing a smudged, shabby coat, overly-sized boots, hairy beard, and he's gripping a second-hand fishing rod with his naked, pale hands. Conan looked at the man's right, and he saw two bags: the bag for the fish and a picnic basket.

"You seem not to look at only one direction, little boy."

Conan's eyes widened as he heard the man say it. The man just noticed him looking almost everywhere, _obviously _looking for clues. Oh man, this _is _Sherlock Holmes, and is said to be a "great" detective... What if he discovers his true identity? No, Conan IS a great detective himself. He shouldn't let his identity go uncovered by just one old-fashioned man.

"You're weird, sir," Conan truthfully uttered as he maintained his innocent acts. "Are you really supposed to wear all those unnatural things just because you're fishing?" He finished as he emphasized 'unnatural' by quoting it in the air.

The man let out a faint laugh while the water rippled, seeming that he caught one. He pulled the rod, spun the pulley and the string was lifted to the air with the big fish hooked on it. He then swings the fish over Conan.

"Catch it!" The man exclaimed as the shocked Conan was slapped on the face by the fish's tailfin.

"You're not too quick when it comes to senses, are you?" The man sighed as he grabbed the big fish from Conan. "You seem to be bright, though, but maybe not too bright."

Conan muttered curses as he wiped the water out of his glasses. Who would expect someone to just slap the fish on a child's face anyway?

"Sir," Conan said again, trying to get into the topic. "Are you Mister Sherlock Holmes?"

The man paused for a while, looked at Conan with fiery, unseen eyes, and then shrugged. "Who is Sherlock Holmes from your point of view? How would you describe him in your own words?"

Conan, thinking that this man's testing him, proudly enacted his own 'detective' skills. "I first saw Mister Sherlock Holmes in TV when I was watching yesterday. At first, I thought he is some sort of a burglar because of his clothes, but then I discovered he's the one who solved the case of "The Missing Woman". If I were to describe him, I say he is a weird and strange fellow that is intelligent in _only _the detective way, because he is said to hate crowd-gathering yet he wears the strangest clothes I've ever seen. Sir, if I were Sherlock Holmes, I'm going to use my intelligence in every way I could... Not just for solving cases."

The man just laughed again as he carressed his beard and threw the fishing rod out in the lake once more.

"Well, you _are _bright." The man remarked.

Conan smiled in response, a little happy that he's being complimented by a man he knew is Sherlock Holmes.

"...But bright in the dumbest way a person could be." The man ended his sentence with Conan dropping his jaws.

Conan felt sweat flowing unto him, reminiscing his explanation if something of what he said went wrong... How dare this man say such thing to a...a...a _kid_?

"You especially look at what you can see with your eyes. You have four more senses, why won't you use them? _Your eyes could deceive you, don't trust them_. You search for answers everywhere, that's what describes a bright person... But that is not enough. You should've known that Sherlock Holmes was from London and came to Japan for _business_ and you should've met his friend because you knew he hates crowd-gathering. You could say he is indeed a strange and weird fellow, but in a positive way. Normal people won't be attracted by some old guy dressed weird to be strolling around since they know there were different kinds of people. It would be children who are attracted, no, _scared_ by them because it's unusual for them to see someone weird like that. Wouldn't it be?"

Conan felt he was actually being tormented by that sentence. He _is _a child himself, but he wasn't scared with the man at all... Which is unsual.

"Otherwise, people with bad intentions such as criminals of some sort would be very much attracted to weird people because there is a chance that they have something to do with what the criminals were trying to do. Everything suspicious around them was already a threat to them. Why, if I were Sherlock Holmes, I would do my best to be the weirdest person ever existed in this world and attract all those suspicious people like myself.

"In short," The man removed his hat, revealing bright, gray eyes looking so sharp as an eagle; he removed his fake beard which revealed his perfectly hooked nose and well-built mouth and chin, having the sunlight reflect his handsome face looking at Conan. "I'm probably _obviously _the man you were looking for since then."

Conan's eyes gets wider even more in shock. Does this man already know about his very kept secret? About him actually being a seventeen-year-old teenager that got shrunk by some organization with a pill? Conan started to shiver, desperately hoping that he's all wrong...

"S-Sir," Conan just uttered, unable to emit the words he wanted to say, "What do _you _know...?"

"Me?" Holmes said as he arranged the fake beard and the hat back. "I don't know myself. People say I know everything, but they're just plain wrong. People were not aware that they also know what I know... Because my knowledge only comes from observation and learning, and people just lack them."

"How do you say I've been looking for you?"

Holmes let out a smirk. "I just guessed. I've been seeing you a while now already, and now that I can see the curiosity on your face, I concluded you were really actually looking for me."

Silence occurred, leaving Conan breathless, but ultimately _alert_.

"I believe it's my turn to ask a question," Holmes said as he fixed his fishing rod back to his bag. "Is there something you need from me, little boy?"

Conan felt a tremble. Now it's time for him to be observant - the question Holmes gave was sincere, especially the 'little boy' part. He doesn't seem to be mocking or giving sarcastic remarks to Conan, so there's a 90% chance that Holmes have no idea that Conan's actually a teenager. It's _impossible_ for any human after all, for God's sake. Now he just have to maintain his innocent-kid act.

"Just like what I've said before," Conan begun while he stares at Holmes, "I've seen you on TV. You hardly showed yourself at the camera, and all the audience can see is a hat covering your face. All detectives I've known so far were either popular or reknowned, but you're really new to me. I've never seen you anywhere, so I got curious and searched for you. I've asked a friend of mine which is a scientist, and luckily, he found out where you live. I met Dr. Watson in your apartment and told me where you are... And now we're talking."

Holmes suddenly paused by hearing the sentence with Dr. Watson on it. He just sighed, muttering the words in his mind the things he'll tell his good friend when he gets home such as: 'Didn't I tell you not to interact with people yet? We're in a complete strange place, with us complete strangers. We don't know how people live here, either good or bad, so don't talk to anyone unless it's the landlady or anyone you happen to know.' But of course, Holmes concluded that Dr. Watson thinks it's okay because Conan's only a _kid_.

"Is that all why you're searching for me?" Holmes asked Conan, finished with fixing his fishing equipment and ready to leave. "Just because you're curious?"

Conan can't think of anything to answer, so he just left out the _truth_ anyway. "Yes."

Holmes got up and carried his two bags as he walked awkwardly away from the bridge. Conan shortly followed him, interested to go see his house.

"Well, I can't argue with that," Holmes remarked. "Kids are always curious and they'll do anything to satisfy that curiosity. I have to admit, you're indeed a bright child and I can say that you may even surpass me with your abilities now. But you still have so much to learn, though."

"I know, my father always say that." Conan agreed as Holmes looked at him to listen. "My father is also a detective, but he refused to pursue it and instead became an author of a famous mystery novel. I wanted to be a detective like him too, but he says I have so much to learn so I just rely on that."

Holmes nodded in understanding, and continued to walk.

"But you _are _a kid, kid." Holmes snickered. "Probably less than a ten-year-old. All you learn so far is reading, writing, and all of the basic knowledge in this world. I say you're far advanced for that kinds of things, but boy, you indeed have so much a hundred times to learn."

Conan let out a gulp, forgetting his poise about being a seven-year-old kid and just laughed to cover his embarrassment.

"Anyway," Holmes added, "I can say you're really very motivated into learning so much more, and I can very well see that... So do you mind if I give you an offer?"

Conan's eyes widened, actually having an idea of what Holmes is talking about, but is eager to hear the very words from his mouth.

"Would you like to be my apprentice?"

* * *

**_A/N: _**AAAH! I know you have mixed feelings about how the meeting went! I know most of you _hated _how they met! I'm so sorry! :( Anyway, it's not the end of the story and there will be more exciting parts to happen so please stay tuned! Flames and Critics are welcome, just not too harsh...


	7. Chapter 7

**Take a minute of your time to read what I have to tell you.**

**It has been almost a year the last time I wrote. I really wanted to continue this story, but I slowly expressed unconcern the longer it takes. I'm becoming uninterested in writing, but at the same time I wanted to write my **_**own**_** fictions, so I risk overlooking my fanfics. I'm so sorry about that. I understand if no one's interested with this story anymore, but I really want to update no matter how long it takes.**

**But then! Sherlock Holmes inspired me again with his new movie, **_**Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows**_** starring Robert Downey Jr., one of my favorite actors. I was so thrilled and inspired that I remembered I had a fanfic between him and Conan, which is this, so I went back writing another chapter of it again. If you see Holmes acting a little weird here, it's presumably because I wanted a little touch of Downey in the movie. I hope you guys watched that, it's really very awesome… And I hope you forgive me for so late update.**

**I'm planning to redo the story and make it shorter, what do you think? I regret that it took The Meeting 6 chapters for Conan and Holmes; it's a terrible inconvenience. If you would agree with me, I will give an update for the edited chapters. Thank you so much for your consideration!**

**Another one! As you start the story, it's written in Conan's point of view now because I want to make it realistic by a character's narration. I might start writing it with Conan's POV til the end, is it all right? Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Conan's POV:**

Apprentice! I was just taken as an apprentice of this… _This_ Mr. Holmes. This is an unusual bewilderment and mixed feelings; I've never considered myself as an apprentice before and I never thought I would. But as they say, you can never trust someone, so I might as well observe and play this game for a while until I make my decision.

"You seem so deep in thought," I heard him utter as we walk down the district's boulevard. "You'll be stressed. That's not good for a boy like you."

I smiled. He's completely unaware of my real identity. If he's that good as a professional detective as everyone says, he will be able soon… And I can't let that happen. After all, I'm used to acting like a child so pretending in front of him would not be that hard. I just hope none of those who really know me slip it all out.

"It's always my dream to be a great detective," I suddenly blurted out, responding to his remark just a moment ago. It's true though; I really want to excel more into becoming a great detective someday.

"Well, little detective," he said, "That's not impossible when we talk of the reality of life. Just like what people always say, it's free to dream and follow your dreams and etcetera, etcetera…"

Is he being sarcastic?

"…etcetera, but I don't believe in dreams. A dream is only for people who just wish for it to come true like those usual fairy tales, and they unreasonably live happily ever after. An _intention_, on the other hand, is for people who _hope_ for it to come true by believing in your own endeavors. You want to be a great detective. You strive to be a great detective. You intend to be a great detective. You _should_ be a great detective."

That clarification just left my eyes and jaw wide open. I just became momentously speechless that I look completely stupid in front of him. He actually argued with that one word in my sentence! What kind of person takes one word from a mere sentence a mistake and argues with it from one's point of view in an old-fashioned way? Him! Only him! Even I don't care what people say. I have my own deductions and I take their statements only as a guide.

"I can see from your face that you look completely puzzled." Mr. Holmes said with a friendly grin and took the basket of fish from me. "I'm sorry about that. I always get carried on in these kinds of conversations."

That's when I realized we're already here at his place. That's quick… Or maybe time just really flies so fast whenever you really don't pay much attention to it. But there's something urging me not to go and leave him; that I won't feel like myself if I leave now.

"Here we are," Mr. Holmes said. "My deepest thanks, dear boy, for escorting me back and carrying my basket. I now leave it to you if you wish to go home or perhaps stay here for a nice cup of milk?"

He reads me. I know it. He knows himself that I don't want to leave. He's teasing me; the same thing I do to Ran whenever I can predict her sometimes.

Changing the topic entirely, I didn't yet respond to his request. "Where did Dr. Watson go?"

"Ah, good question," He senses my uneasiness and realized it himself too, so he decided to play along with it like an adult should do to a child. He sat down on the front steps and invited me to do the same. "We'll start our affiliation with this, shall we?" He removed his hat and clasped his hands together. This gesture would probably mean another _long_ conversation.

"We go to the first part of detective exercise, the investigation. What is Dr. Watson wearing when you met him?" He asked.

"Particularly an old-fashioned dress, but neat and clean like a gentleman."

"You answered very well," he suddenly remarked. I then realize my mistake so bad. "For a seven-year-old kid. I was expecting for a mere… _simpler_ answer, you know."

I covered it up very quickly. "I thought you mean me to answer generally, sir."

"I don't argue with your answer, don't worry. General or not is okay. Your parents must've taught you things real clever."

I smiled. Anxiously.

"Getting back, tell me about his clothes more specifically."

I took a deep breath and thought of watching out for what I say next time. I should start being real careful; I didn't expect it would be this hard to pretend. But strangely, it's only in front of him.

"Well, he wore Sunday clothes, nothing really strange except the fashion sense, with the oversized coat and a hat. And a cane in which he seems to have been using for a long time. There are also these papers inserted on a clipboard, too."

"Yes, yes. With Sunday clothes, we definitely have no clue where he's headed. But then, here's a detective term we often use in detecting things, called narrowing down. Why don't we try it, then? What do you have to say with his hat and shoes?"

I answered quickly without hesitation. I think I know where this is getting at. "His brimmed hat is well-cleaned and wonderfully fixed; it's not just an ordinary hat or cap for outside purposes. His shoes, well, are purely black leather and they're clean too. He doesn't seem to be far away because he should be wearing some kind of boots or high shoes to travel comfortably, and his Sunday clothes are not convenient enough to be worn for travel, so he must be here in the area. If he's just strolling around, he should've worn rubber shoes and a simple hat not needed to be polished; if he's going to the stores or the market, he should've worn slippers. If he's going to you, he should've told me. So he must've gone to some place formal that he should make himself presentable."

He laughed faintly after my _bold_ deduction, and stared at me intensely. "Really, I'm restlessly looking forward for more of you."

More of me? What did he mean?

"I admire how you observe. For a kid, not bad. You narrowed it down quite wittily. So we have our leads, as we call it, and we can state some places he could go to. Do you have any in mind?"

Is he teaching me how to become a detective? I believe I am already, and I know he knows it too, but why is he so eager in showing me how?

"Office, bank, meeting, hospital, mall…"

Suddenly, Mr. Holmes let down a chuckle. He seems to be talking to himself. "Watson inside the mall? What's he there for? Buying boxers?"

"Well, it's not impossible."

I glare at him in which he soon realizes, cleared his throat in comprehension and fixed himself up. "Uh, of course it's not. Go on, go on."

I never thought Mr. Holmes would be as this silly in a good way, judging his strict and serious appearance. But then I believe that every man has his childish acts whoever he is… And observing him so far, he just looks like he's in his thirties.

"…school, restaurant, or some home visit that requires presentable people." I finished.

"Ah, yes! We completely have our leads. Now we deduce them all one by one. Firstly is the mall, which is obviously out of the list, then what else? You also saw these papers, correct? What are they again?"

"Papers inserted on a clipboard." I answered. "It's not very clearly written on, so I'm not much able to see anything on it. Well, I didn't mean I want to see what's in it, so don't get me wrong, it's just…"

"Just curious and clearly very observant," He finished as he held out a cigar from his pocket and went to search for a lighter. Upset he didn't find anything, he picked up a stone from a flower bed and skids it on the wall, causing sparks. He lit up his cigar in moment's time. "But then… I believe you should be able to glance at least how it's written, right?"

How it's written? I raised an eyebrow in confusion, realizing how complicated he is when he's conversing. My father is bold and daring when he talks, but not as complicated as this man is. This is bad… I think he's figuring out my identity; but of course impossibility still hangs there since no adult has been changed to a child before.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, but then I know what he's talking about. It only took a glance over the clipboard, so I'm not really sure what's written on it, but that's what I'm finding strange right now. Even one simple glance would make me remember even the smallest detail, but why not in this case? I'm not even sure if there's something written on that paper! What's going on with me?

"Let's provide an example, shall we?" Mr. Holmes stated as he stood up and let out a very huge smoke from his mouth. He dropped and stepped over the lit part of the cigar indicating he's finished, and later on picked it up again. Three steps away he kneeled down and inscribed something on the cement ground using his cigar ash and stood up again. He stared at me.

"What did you do?"

"I want you to look at my drawing. Please describe."

Really? He drew? I looked at the ground three steps away. I can see the ash marks, and I can say they've come up with a sketch. But strangely though, it's kind of blurry. I can rarely figure out what he drew at that moment, and slowly… My eyes… Hurt…

"Oh no," I uttered as I removed my glasses and rubbed the area of my eyes. I simultaneously blink and glance over the drawing, but I still keep finding it hard to presume. I glimpsed back at Mr. Holmes, whose face is dark because of him blocking the sunlight, seeming to know something about me from the start. This is _not_ true, I don't want to believe what I am right now. I can't see clearly. Far objects are already blurred. My eyes…

"That's right," Mr. Holmes suddenly blurted out that I gasped for air. "An eye defect. Farsightedness."

Defect! I continually rub my eyes hoping to just wake up get rid of this nightmare, but I didn't. This is reality. I do have an eye defect right now… And I just realized.

"Why didn't I know sooner? I've been like this since when? Why is this happening to me right now?"

My questions are relatively absurd. I can't believe I'm asking questions which I'm supposed to know the answers. It proves that despite my aptitude, there's still a pinch of stupidity in me. But still… Where did this farsightedness come from? I don't think I had this until now!

"You didn't have your farsightedness until now," I heard him say, entirely surprising me. "Well, not until you met Watson."

"How is that possible?" I asked. "Eye defects don't just appear in one day! And why didn't I notice it?"

Mr. Holmes looks at me irrationally, bearing a little disappointment from his face. Why is that so? Is that because his new apprentice is farsighted or because I didn't find it out soon enough?

"You're not to blame," he said, "Because it's really unexpected. Yes, eye defects don't appear like magic, but due to some consequences – like us going to Japan, for example – may be a stress for you."

Stress… Come to think of it, there are some causes of temporary eye defects that were caused by stress, too much anxiety and physical and mental abuse of one's self. I realized I'm indeed stressed when I'm desperately looking for him, mixed feelings inside me, since I want to find the man who I sense is incredibly fierce both physically and mentally. Someone I felt I've been looking for my whole life.

"Yeah, I think so too," I replied vigorously. "This'll probably last for a long time the longer you stay here."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I'll be more stressful whenever I'm with you."

Mr. Holmes smiled. He asked me to stand up and look at his drawing, looking more closely; it is not literally a drawing but a character. 'Rx', the one doctors usually use in writing prescriptions, making a good trace of conclusion leading…

"This is one of the characters written on Watson's papers." He says. "Now we go to the final and most important part of investigating: the deduction. We deduce that…"

"Dr. Watson is in Beika hospital."

* * *

**I think some of you already found out about Dr. Watson being in a hospital. Like **_**duh, **_**obviously? LOL. Please tell me what you think; if there's anything I need to change with my writing style, go ahead and criticize. Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for still subscribing to my fanfic. You guys are part of my inspiration. Have fun reading this chapter!**

* * *

**Conan's POV:**

Okay, so Dr. Watson's in a hospital. Like who couldn't see that coming? According to what I saw of him when we met, there's no significant emergency in any way that would send him to a hospital, so it probably has something to do with his own profession. W-Well, of course I would've known that in the first place if only I had seen the papers he has. Up until now, I still can't believe I have nearsightedness.

"Don't let it bother you too much." Mr. Holmes muttered as we enter the lodgings. As soon as I stepped inside, a smell of newly-cooked beef steak aroused through our noses enveloping the tensed atmosphere. The place looks like the usual apartments in Japan, but this one looks a little hoarier than the others. I glance at Mr. Holmes as he quietly walked towards his unit. Their place is very cozy even at the corridors no matter how petite it's built… The only strange thing about it is the coincidence of his location back in London.

I remained quiet the whole time, placidly observing my companion as he worked on opening his room door. I keep on looking around in sight of anything unusual and I know he's aware of my uneasiness. However, I shouldn't be too defenseless; he's still a complete stranger and I should yet know who he really is.

As he opened the door, nothing inside surprises me. It's still customary for a lodge room but for what I've observed of him so far doesn't really suit him to be in this kind of place. He is aware of Japan's customs for he removes his shoes before entering and knows exactly how to do with tatami mats all over the living room. A sliding door separates the latter and the kitchen, and I believe the bedroom is somewhere under those curtains in the far end. It's relatively convenient enough for only two residents. This proves he really favored simplicity and doesn't prefer too much visitors.

He gently left his carryings on the kitchen table, including the couple of fish he caught, and surrendered himself on the floor in fatigue. He caressed the mats as if it's the bed and forgetting me present, all the respect and poise he has within him has disappeared.

"Don't just stand there, sit," he waved unto a free space opposite him. Due to a small table in the center of the room, the space is really enough for two.

I knelt down with a bit of hesitation, but I didn't show him my uncertainty. It just really feels very awkward being with a moody stranger like him.

"You don't have to be so uncomfortable around me." He spouted as if he knows what I feel. "As they say, make yourself at home. You're free to do anything you want, just don't go inside my room."

His room! That built a little intensity in me. Now that very request made me curious and want to see his room. Or maybe he did that intentionally?

As a mere child, I let the cat out of the bag. "Why? What's inside your room?"

His expression looks like he's going to answer me sarcastically, but he composed himself. "Let's just say it doesn't suit a child like you."

Now, is that sarcasm or what? That made me more curious. There probably is a billion questions I want to ask him, mainly about who he really is, why he came to Japan, how he solved Uncle Kogoro's case…

Wait a minute… Uncle Kogoro! Ran!

I suddenly panicked, surprising Mr. Holmes as well, and screamed, "What time is it? What time is it?"

I looked at my watch, and it's written 6:46 P.M.. Oh no, I forgot I should be back before dinner time! Ran's going to kill me so bad. I became so carried away it all passed me. Without any hesitation, I disappeared from the scene, having a last sight of Mr. Holmes with his blank expression.

**: End of POV**

* * *

Ran stares at the wall clock in their living room as she comfortably rests on the sofa. Simultaneously glancing on her phone and at the door, she lets out a deep sigh of impatience. Silence is deafening; this motionless feat isn't any of help. She's continuously tapping her foot on the floor as she perused at the clock that reads: 7:24 P.M.. Finally, breaking the silence, she asked herself, "Where on earth is Conan?"

She stood up and picked up the phone from her father's desk. When she called Professor Agasa, he replies that Conan's with a friend and he'll be back soon. But there's something that doesn't seem right. She called every single one of Conan's friends, hoping for any news, but they unfortunately have no clue of where he is too.

"Where is he?"

Ran suddenly thought of calling the headquarters, but she doesn't know what to say. Conan's not missing at all, so it's no case, but her anxiety fears her of some sort. Her father, however, is in the headquarters too, but she won't dare to interrupt since he's in the middle of talking about his recent case. Besides, it'll be no use since he would just say the same thing Agasa said. Now what's she gonna do?

She thought of going to Professor Agasa's house and wait for Conan there. But what if he suddenly comes home? Oh, wait. He has the key to the house. But what if he calls for some emergency? It's so hard to decide; Ran will definitely be mad at him and scold him when he comes back. But right now, she needs to make sure Conan's safe.

Certainly, Conan's been to so many cases with her father, and this wasn't the first time he went missing, but this case is different. She really feels so anxious and her body is trembling so badly. She's breathing so fast and her heart is pounding hard. Ran feels this isn't normal and fears it's something to do with Conan.

She decided she would go and look for him, not caring where he is. She will then call the police if there's no luck. She quickly changes her clothes and instantly leaves the place.

It is dark. The moon is hardly visible, and the streetlights are slowly fading. It's not that silent at all since there are howls of stray dogs and buzzes of flies, keeping Ran company. She's not afraid of anything at all, no matter who appear before her and commit some crime since she can manage them herself. She's just hoping not to see any supernatural being on the street, though.

As she walks, she thought of heading straight to Agasa's house and interrogating him who Conan really is with, because she has this strong feeling they're hiding something from her. Then something struck her mind.

The call from before.

She stopped at the thought. She remembers someone called their residence and Conan answers it, claiming it's Agasa, but it's pretty obvious it's not. Then he thought of going to Agasa's house afterwards. What's going on with him? Why is he totally acting weird? It's not that he…

"Oh!"

Ran came up with her senses when she realized she was just horribly shoved by a person. The person seems retarded in some way, the way he acts and looks, and immediately fell on the ground as he bumped her. Ran was shocked.

"Sir! Sir, are you all right? Can you stand up? I'm so sorry…"

The man, looking highly suspicious, wears this big coat and pants, boots, tattered shirt, and a bonnet covering half of his face. He groans in reply and threw a snobby look at Ran. As Ran stares at him, she noticed he has wonderful eyes.

"I'm all right, I'm all right," he replies in cold voice with his eyes away from her. He stares at her palm instead, and quickly raises it up.

"Oh, you have a dark fortune, young lady!" He suddenly shrieked; Ran's eyes widened. "You are to encounter some serious situation, but your fate is completely blurred. You're going to meet several people who will change your life. You have met the one before, and you're going to meet him again… But you will not like it."

"W-What?" Ran asked, completely confused like some other people would react.

"Be careful… Be _careful_!"

"No, no wait!" Ran exclaimed as the mysterious man continued to run away as if the devil's after him, and disappeared in the darkness. As she tries to follow, the atmosphere became so tensed and the darkness overcame her. Her remaining vigor slowly disappeared when she started feeling eerily cold and strange thoughts buried her mind. Whether or not it's her imagination, screaming people is heard overhead, hallucinations of panicking people came running to her, with one woman even clinging to her arm. Ran's face is clearly shocked of what's going on – wanting to scream but she can't. Series of voices kept deafening her. When she clearly had enough, tears came running down and blurted out the only word she can muster.

"Shinichi!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger everyone! I'll lessen Holmes' parts the next chapters and focus on the anime more. Thank you for reading and please review as well.:)**


End file.
